


Camping Trip

by DrGairyuki



Series: Honey [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Honey A. Scarlatina, Azila Bertha, and their new girlfriend, Lueur Grace, are going out on a camping trip.





	Camping Trip

Lueur Glace, the girlfriend of Honey A. Scarlatina during her middle combat school years, was transfer to Honey's team, Team HAZE, which will be known from now on as Team HALE, due to the previous member of the team, Zeke, who was a asshole to everyone, got expelled from Beacon Academy due to a incident that cause them to expelled him... after Honey use him as a test subject for her new weapon due to said incident. Honey was more than happy to welcome her new team member and welcome back her previous girlfriend by giving her an hug. When Honey told her that she got a new girlfriend, Lueur was worry and nervious, due to her habit of tailing her tail, if Hoeny want to go into their relationship again after so long apart and that Azila would even like her, but Honey told her that she doesn't mind that she can have 2 girlfriends at once and said that Azila is quite a nice person.

"I'm telling Lueur, Azila is really nice girl when you get to know her." Honey told Lueur as they walk toward Team HALE's shared room, which Lueur reply in her usual sign language.

"Are you sure about it?"

"I'm positive. Here we are." Honey said after she reassure Lueur and got to the door of the room before she open the door and she and Lueur went into the room. When they went into the room, they saw Azila texting on her scroll before Honey called out to her. "Hey Azila! I want you to meet the new teammates of our! And I know her as well!"

"Yes, yes, i'm coming." Azila said as she was finishing her texting before she turn off her scroll and got off of the bed as she went to Honey to meet Lueur.

"Lueur, meet Azila Bertha, my new girlfriend. Azila, meet Lueur Grace, my previous girlfriend during my middle combat schools years." Honey told both Lueur and Azila. Lueur said hello to Azila in her sign language.

"Hello."

Azila was silent before she spoke to Lueur something about her as she deadpan at herself. "I don't speak sign language, so I have zero clue what you just say."

Lueur's response to this is falling to the floor, rubbing against it, before throwing herself into the wall, leaving a Lueur-sized dent in the wall. Honey just giggle at this before she spoke to Azila. "Don't worry, I can translate for you."

"Thank."

"Thank you, Honey."

Lueur went to them. The 3 were silent before Azila made a joke calmly. "Hey, I might keep Honey all to myself."

Lueur response to this is by grabbing Honey by the waist and give her an pouted look to Azila.

"I was just joking, don't yandere on me." Azila said calmly as she raise her hands slighty into the air. "Beside, I don't mind going into a three-way relationship."

"... So... do you guys want to go on a camping trip?" Honey ask the two of her girlfriends as if nothing has happen.

* * *

 

_Later... at the camping site..._

Honey, Azila, and Lueur have set the camping site down by a river. Azila is fishing in the river while Lueur was cooking the rice over the camp ifre and Honey was making the curry. Honey was tasting the curry before she told Lueur. "Delicious."

"How's the curry?" Lueur ask in her sign language.

"It's almost done now. Beside, i'm almost hungry anyways." Honey said to her girlfriend of a snow leopard faunus, which Lueur reply "Me too" in sign language before Honey ask Azila at the river. "Azila, how are things over there?"

"... A big one is coming..." Azila said calmly.

"Man, we'll have a feast tonight." Honey said to herself as she stew the curry before she stop and spoke to herself as she pick up the pot of curry. "All right, this should be good. Thank for waiting, this delicious curry is done."

Honey then accidentally trip over a small peddle and drop the pot. Which freaked her out as Lueur look over what going before she saw what happen.

"W-wait, I can explain-!!" Honey said before a glowing aura of darkness surround Lueur as her eyes glowed red.

"Lueur? We have a cup of chicken soup." Honey said in a fearful tone of voice as she hold out the cup of chicken soup as Lueur glare with her red glowing eyes. She realized what it felt to be the rabbit as the prey and the snow leopard as the predator before she made a run for it for her life as she scream in horror at this. Lueur attempt to chase after Honey before she accidentally trip over something, skids against the ground thank to her aura protecting her before she accidentally skid into the curry and got it on her shirt, which made Lueur scream in horror at this. Honey then turn her head around to look behind her before she scream in horror, which cause Lueur to turn around and she too scream in horror when she realized she accidentally trip over the pot of cooking rices. Then both of them then bow to Azila and apologize to her as Honey spoke to her one of her girlfriends. "Sorry, Azila! There's no curry or rice for lunch this afternoon!"

Azila, however, didn't notice them apologizing as she mainly focus on her fishing rod, which Honey and Lueur seem to notice as Honey spoke. "Azila? We still have chicken soup?"

That was when something put the string of the fishing rod, which Azila notice, before she pull the fish out of the water easily as she grab the string of her rob. Both Honey and Lueur were smiling happily at their girlfriend with their eyes gleaming as Honey shout happily. "AZILA!"

"Release." Azila said as she release the fish back into the river. Honey and Lueur response to this is by blasted through the air like a bunch of liquid-fueled rockets into the air and sworl around in the air before they flew through a cloud, putting two holes in it, before becoming twinkling stars in the sky.

* * *

 

"Well. Here, we have a single cup of chicken soup. I think we should pass it around and share it. However, you and I are to blame..." Honey said to Lueur before she pick it up the cooked chicken soup and spoke to Azila. "So, Azila, you eat first."

Honey and Lueur saw that Azila somehow orders a order of fast foods while she was texting on her scroll as they blankly look at her before they look at each other. Then they play rock, paper, scissors. Honey use rock and Lueur use scissor, which means that Honey wins, which cause Lueur to angst at this while Honey giggle before she pick up the cup of chicken soup.

"Don't worry Lueur, i'm not that mean. I would share it with you." Honey said before she eat a part of it before she start couching and spoke to Lueur. "I sorta choked..."

Lueur was silent before chase Honey for doing that to scare her like that as she chase her while Honey playfully run from her as Azila continue to read on her scroll.

* * *

 

_Later... at night time..._

Honey and Lueur were laying awake in their respected sleeping bags while Azila was reading a book until Honey got an idea. "I know! Let's play cards! At this rate, we'll remember this as a disappointing camping trip! Let's at least give it a happy ending!"

Honey got to her bag and put out the cards... only to see that all of them were all but aces.

* * *

 

Honey and Lueur were laying awake in their respected sleeping bags, again while Azila was reading a book, again, until Honey got an idea, again. "I know! I completely forgot about it. At times like this, adult drinks, right?"

"Yeah."

"Right, Azila?"

Honey and Lueur see that Azila has drink something that made her tipsy while they blankly look at her, again, before Honey went to her bag, again. "I actually brought some."

"You're not serious, Honey... are you?"

"Oh, i'm dead serious."

"You're being a delinquent, Honey!"

"Ta-dah!" Honey said as she show the drink... which reveal to be vinegar. Honey and Lueur look at it in shocked as Azila yawn as she ready to go to bed before Lueur grab it from Honey and attempt to drink it, but Honey stop her from doing that. "Lueur, stop! You'll kill yourself! We're still got Azila's!"

"This is cider." Azila said calmly as she show it to them, which Honey and Lueur blankly look at her, again.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

Honey, Lueur, and Azila were sleeping quite peacefully in their own sleeping bags in their tent... but that was when something float by the tent. A Geist then open the opening of the tent and took a peak inside... before Honey suddenly woke up and spoke in an demonic voice as she give the Geist the glare of it lifetime.

" **DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE....** "

The Geist decide to wisely stay the hell away from them, but more specifically, Honey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, this was based on the camping part of episode 6 of the comedy series Nichijou. As I did think of Honey as being Yūko, Lueur being Mio, and Azila being Mai. Now, i'm gonna work on that transformer fic i've been wanting to work and next the fic of RWBY: Hellsing is going to be post on 9-10-17!


End file.
